User talk:S261157
Welcome to the Welcome S261157! and welcome to the Detective Conan Wiki! and joining the community. There is a lot of work to improve this wiki better and you can help us making it the number 1 source of all Detective Conan sources. But there are some things that you must know: ; The Detective Conan Policy : : Do read the policy right here to improve this wiki and can help other users who do not understand how to function in this wiki yet. Please read all of the rules to understand messed-up situations or understandable conversations. ; Everyone has the right edit : : Everyone has the right to edit at the Detective Conan Wiki, but it must be done with a certain style to attract visitors or editors as well. ; Questions? : : Do you have important questions about the series or about what you can do around the wiki, then ask our administrators around the Detective Conan Wiki, you can find them right . Do know that we do not give answers on how to get wikia codes, templates or help another wiki or affiliate to a unknown wikia, there will be no respond on that. OK, those are some points S261157. If you want to leave a message to someone then make sure to sign your name on the talk pages with 4 tildes "~~~~". Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 17:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) This message was created automatically, so do not take this seriously __TOC__ How to create a template Yeah right, how will I let you create a template after you stole information from this wiki. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Fine, I can't turn down a fellow Detective Conan fan who love to write information about the Detective Conan series! Do know that we do not take information or images from Detective Conan World, understood. Here is were you will get a second chance. For templates, here we are using templates that run through Semantic MediaWiki, so there is no need in creating infoboxes and such. You can create your own sandbox if you go here: here. Have fun editing this wiki. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I replied to you on your talk page on that other wiki but it says you were banned so I don't know if you would get it. Thanks to you, I was able to correctly list the source episode of the image in question. I was wondering if you might know the episode number which this image is from? Could it be the same one? +Y 07:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Forgotten to tell you, if you upload a image, please do add a image tag. It is much more easier to find a image, if not within a week, the image will be deleted. As example, see here. thanks, (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Episode 666 My bad, I protected because I didn't want nobody is going to cross editing me, but it was a long time ago and must have forgotten to unprotected the page. Anyways, there are two episodes you have left blank, can you fill them in, because we are using a function on this wiki and leaving the latest episode blank will appear on the main page, thank you. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Great, and also, do not add long summaries at chapters or manga pages. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:52, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Detective Chiba deletion? To make this in sense and clear, this isn't a soft wiki, this is also not a wiki that is not correctly to the policy. So keep that as a reminder why the page has been deleted. We are very strict to our policy. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but it will not be easy. If you have every information of the character, you must create references. If it is a ongoing character, 10 reference tags or more can be added. A episode character, the max of 1, if there is more than more than 1. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Image tagging S261157, could you tag the image correctly. If it is not done, then the images will be deleted. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help I don't know. It can be because of the small size of the page. It is not the design that you used to on the Detective Conan World Wiki. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Problem Forgotten to thank you. I will remove everything he has added from DCW. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Adding the plot Sure, it is OK to use the long plot. You understood very well what I was trying to do on the episode pages. Keep up the good work. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Episode pages You cannot create episode pages and leaves them as stub, you only gives this wiki more work than it already has. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 01:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Same user Great eye for details because I didn't notice myself. Seems that that user also literally takes information from this wiki and of Detective Conan World and puts it on his indonesian version of Detective Conan. I will talk to a wiki user about this issue what he is doing. (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :OK, thanks for letting me know. I will see what I can do against him. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 23:51, July 26, 2014 (UTC)